kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank's Bully
Hank's Bully is the two hundredth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 7, 2006. The episode was written by J.B. Cook, and directed by Kyounghee Lim. This episode guest stars Paul Butcher as Caleb. Synopsis When new neighbors move to Rainey Street, their son, Caleb, starts to deliberately harass and torment Hank. Caleb starts by taunting Hank, playing with his tools in his workshop, and riding his bike all over Hank's lawn. Then Caleb begins to call Hank names like "Dusty Old Bones, Full of Green Dust". When Hank tells Caleb's parents, Jim and Lila, about their son's behavior, they take no disciplinary action and instead adoringly dismiss Caleb's behavior as creativity and his way of expressing how much he likes Hank. Caleb's behavior eventually pushes Hank over the edge, and he takes Caleb's bike away from him in order to teach him some respect. That evening, Caleb returns and demands his bike back. When Hank tells him that he needs to ask nicely, Caleb simply says "Oh yeah?", and opens Hank's door all the way to reveal his parents and two police officers standing behind him. Hank tries to explain to the officers that Caleb is out of control, but they refuse to listen and order Hank to give the bike back. After this, Caleb's behavior goes from bad to worse now that he realizes he can get away with anything, and that if Hank tries to stop him, his parents can have him arrested. Out of options, Hank decides to ask Bobby to teach Caleb’s parents a lesson. Bobby deliberately causes trouble for Jim and Lila by imitating Caleb's behavior, scaring them with poppers, knocking over their garbage cans and stealing Jim's hat. When they complain to Hank about Bobby's behavior, Hank in turn imitates their "parenting" and tells them that it's just Bobby's way of showing affection. Lila catches on and hypocritically tells Hank that Caleb is adventurous while Bobby is just a hooligan, even as Caleb is ruining Hank's lawn by riding his bike all over it. When Bobby arrives to threaten Caleb's parents with a squirt gun full of a mysterious brown liquid, Jim asks Caleb to get off Hank's lawn. However, Caleb refuses, and Bobby prepares to shoot Jim with the squirt gun. Jim finally yells at his son, and a frightened Caleb obeys and goes home, defeated. Bobby returns Jim's hat and he and Lila follow Caleb home, having learned real discipline. In the subplot, Dale and Peggy enter a taxidermy contest, after Peggy starts stuffing and arranging some of the animals that Dale has killed on his exterminating calls. Dale, instead of disposing of them, gets them stuffed. While the others are disgusted, Peggy takes an intrest and helps Dale enter a contest, until they learn first place last year was a giant bear. Peggy tells Dale to hunt for bigger game,but is unsucessfull. In the end, Peggy and Dale create the signing of the Declaration using the squrriels. Peggy shows what happens when "Ben Franklin's" kite is struck by lighting, the squrriel is burned and this disgustes the judges. As Peggy apologizes for the squrriel, the power in the building shuts off due the mass amount of electricity, and Peggy apologizes for that too. Stinger Quote "Green Dust?" - Hank Quotes *''(Peggy and Dale have entered a taxidermy competition and brought a very lack-luster entry, which they are trying to remedy last-minute)'' Peggy: "Oh good, you're back; what did you get?" Dale: "So, you know how there's never anything big and dead around when you need it?" Peggy: "What did you get? Let's see; 3 groundhogs and ...what the Hell is that?" Dale: (dejectedly) "Half a groundhog." *'Hank:' "You've gotta be kidding me; who's gonna lick a stamp with Bill Clinton on it?" Notes *The 200th episode of King of the Hill. Allusions *'Peggy:' "We call it 'No Taxidermi-ation without Representation.'" *Dale and Peggy's final entry into the taxidermy competition is a mock Declaration of Independence signing where a popular catchphrase for the war against England was 'No taxation without representation.' Their display includes a rodent Ben Franklin complete with a kite to represent his experiments with electricity. *Dale and Peggy's use of squirrels for the taxidermy competition may be a callback to the PC adventure game and prior well known Mike Judge series installment of Beavis and Butthead in Virtual Stupidity, in where a dead squirrel must be given to a local taxidermist as a major objective of the game. Coincidentally, one aspect of the game's plot involves Todd Ianuzi, the duo's admired local gang leader, bully and tormentor, who is arrested and thrown in jail in the game's climax. vlcsnap-00690.png vlcsnap-00692.png vlcsnap-00693.png vlcsnap-00694.png vlcsnap-00695.png vlcsnap-00697.png vlcsnap-00696.png vlcsnap-00698.png vlcsnap-00699.png vlcsnap-00700.png vlcsnap-00701.png vlcsnap-00702.png vlcsnap-00703.png vlcsnap-00704.png vlcsnap-00705.png vlcsnap-00706.png vlcsnap-00707.png vlcsnap-00708.png vlcsnap-00709.png vlcsnap-00710.png vlcsnap-00711.png vlcsnap-00712.png vlcsnap-00713.png vlcsnap-00714.png vlcsnap-00716.png vlcsnap-00717.png vlcsnap-00718.png vlcsnap-00719.png vlcsnap-00720.png vlcsnap-00721.png vlcsnap-00722.png vlcsnap-00723.png vlcsnap-00724.png vlcsnap-00725.png vlcsnap-00726.png vlcsnap-00727.png vlcsnap-00728.png vlcsnap-00729.png vlcsnap-00730.png vlcsnap-00731.png vlcsnap-00732.png vlcsnap-00733.png vlcsnap-00734.png vlcsnap-00736.png vlcsnap-00737.png vlcsnap-00738.png vlcsnap-00739.png vlcsnap-00740.png vlcsnap-00741.png vlcsnap-00742.png vlcsnap-00743.png vlcsnap-00744.png vlcsnap-00745.png vlcsnap-00746.png vlcsnap-00747.png vlcsnap-00748.png vlcsnap-00749.png vlcsnap-00750.png vlcsnap-00751.png vlcsnap-00752.png vlcsnap-00753.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 10